Interview with Naruto Characters 3: Temari
by kiomirebel0330
Summary: This is the 3rd interview. With Temari. Yeah. Randomness. Rating for language. Yeah. Read and Review... Cheese.


Interview with Naruto Characters 3: Temari

Kiomi: What's up people? Merry (almost) Christmas!

Amaya: Or, for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate!

Ally: --hits both of them with her 'Spoon of Death'-- Kiomi-baka! Amaya-baka! Just say 'Happy Holidays'!

Kiomi/Amaya: --look at each other-- That would work!

Temari: So, on behalf of everyone here, Happy Holidays!

Kiomi: Um, did I forget to mention we were interviewing Temari?

Temari: --sweatdrop-- I feel so loved…

Amaya: Don't mind the moron, Temari-chan!

Kiomi: Hey!

Sakura: --walks in-- For once, I agree with you.

Kiomi: What do you want? You weren't invited!

Sakura: Like I care! You don't have any authority!

Kiomi: Like hell I don't! I run this thing!

Sakura: Run what?!

Kiomi: I don't know! But I have authority! So, respect it!

Sakura: I don't need to respect anything!

Amaya: Why don't we all just-?

Kiomi/Sakura: NO!

Kiomi: --holds up a French fry-- Don't make me throw this at you!

Sakura: What the-!

Kiomi: --throws fry--

Sakura: --knocked out--

Kiomi: Heh heh heh. That works!

Ally: --picks up the fry-- How'd you do that?!

Kiomi: --laughs evilly-- I told you! I run this thing!

Temari: --throws Rock at Kiomi--

Kiomi/Rock: Oww!

Kiomi: What is it with you and throwing Rock at me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Temari: Damn! I was hoping that would knock you out!

Kiomi: --rubs head-- Well, you could have at least made sure I was knocked out!

Ally: --hands fry to Amaya-- Here. Hold this. --gets out spoon--

--random door appears behind Ally. It swings open and hits Ally--

Ally: Oww!

Kiomi: Haha! Yay! I'm saved!

Ino: --walks through the door-- Has anyone seen Sakura?

Everyone: -- stand in front of an unconscious Sakura-- NO!

Ino: --narrows eyes-- Yeah, right! What's that behind your back?

Amaya: She knows too much! --throws French fry--

Ino: --knocked out--

Amaya: Haha! I win!

Kiomi: Nuh-uh! WE win!

Amaya: Yeah!

Kiomi/Amaya: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

--cops come in through the window--

Cop 1: Freeze! Nobody move!

Dana: --randomly walks in-- Hey, guys! What's… --sees cops-- …going on here?

Cop 2: --points at Amaya-- We're here to charge her with attempted murder!

Amaya: What?! What did I do?!

Dana: Uh… yeah. Good luck with that… --walks out--

Cop 1: You did that! --points to an unconscious Sakura and Ino--

Amaya: I didn't do that!

Cop 2: Then who did?

Amaya: Um…uh…I…uh…

Sakura: --wakes up--

Cop 1: Sakura Haruno?

Sakura: Yeah?

Cop 1: Who did this to you?

Sakura: --points to Kiomi-- She did! She threw a French fry at me!

Cop 1 and 2: --sweatdrop-- A French fry…?

Cop 2: --shrugs-- Oh well. --puts handcuffs on Kiomi-- Ma'am, you're coming with us.

Kiomi: But! But!

Cop 1: No 'buts'! You're gonna be charged with attempted murder!

Cop 2: With a French fry.

--cops drag Kiomi away--

Kiomi: Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cop 2: Maybe we should take her to a mental hospital instead…

Cop 1: Yeah. That would be better.

Amaya: --sighs-- That was a close one.

Temari: Now what do we do? Now that Kiomi's gone, who's gonna run this thing?

Ally: Who knows? It's all Amaya's fault!

Amaya: Me? Why me?!

Temari: You were the one who got Kiomi arrested!

Amaya: I didn't do it! Sakura was the one who ratted her out!

Ally/Temari: Oh yeah…!

Megumi: --walks in-- What's up?

Everyone: Sakura got Kiomi arrested.

Megumi: That sucks.

Ally: Yeah. And now we're trying to decide who's gonna run this thing.

Temari: I think I should run it.

Amaya: You're just a guest! You can't run it!

Ally: Yeah! So, I should run it!

Megumi: No! I should!

Rock: Why don't you all just shut up!

Everyone: --shuts up and looks at Rock--

Rock: All right. I have a plan.

Everyone: Yeah…?

Rock: I think…

Everyone: Yeah…?

Rock: Everyone…

Everyone: Yeah…?

Rock: SHOULD BOW DOWN TO ME!!!

Everyone: …No.

Rock: Aww! Why not?

Amaya: Because you're a rock.

Ally: You have no privileges!

Rock: --fake sniff-- You're not very nice!

Megumi: Your point?

Rock: I don't wanna be here!

Temari: That can be arranged. --throws Rock out the window--

Rock: FREEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOO-! --hits a wall--

Ally: Hey! That's MY job!

Temari: Huh?

Ally: It's my job to throw Rock around!

Temari: It's my job now!

Amaya: May I suggest something?

Ally: What?

Amaya: Why don't we all just put the blame on Sakura and Ino?

Megumi: Yeah!

Sakura: Oh shit.

Sakura/Ino: --runs away--

Ally: GET THEM!

Everyone: --runs after Sakura and Ino--

Assistant: --stands in front of the camera-- As you can see, things aren't going as planned, so, hopefully, next time, thing will be in order. Happy Holidays! --mumbles to himself-- Maybe we can get Kiomi out of the nut house… Even though she belongs there… --walks away to stop everyone from killing Sakura and Ino--

End of Interview

There you have it, the third interview! Yeah, the French fry thing came out of nowhere, but I warned you! Anyway, if you hadn't noticed, I don't like Sakura and Ino very much… No offence to anyone… Anyway, yeah… E-mail me at (if the e-mail address doesn't show up, see profile for e-mail) Nothing much to say here except thanks for reading, please review, and Happy Holidays! Be safe everyone!

--word-- : action (I finally figured out what to do for that…)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Claimer: My friends and I own Ally, Amaya, Kiomi, Megumi, Rock, Dana, Assistant, and whoever else I may have forgotten. My friend that owns Ally made up the 'Spoon of Death' thing. She really does have a spoon. And hits me with it. And it is deadly…


End file.
